Gaga Off
by ScarletFlames7
Summary: Tina calls Kurt and his girls back to McKinley for a "Gaga situation". Blaine thinks his Gaga number is the best, but Kurt thinks otherwise.


**Disclaimer**

**I don't own _Glee_ or any of its characters and places.  
Also ****Lady Gaga owns these amazing songs: _Bad Romance_ and _Applause_**

**A/N**

**Set in 5x05 (A Katy or A Gaga). Marley wears the seashell outfit she was supposed to and Penny doesn't exist, so Sam isn't trying to impress anyone. Instead of the first Gaga outfit, Rachel is wearing the one her mom made for her in this. Also Tina is in the wings of the stage instead of the audience for the purpose of the story. **

**I advise you to watch the _Glee_ performances of these songs so you can really see the story.**

* * *

Walking down McKinley's halls in his Gaga outfit again was weird. The first time he wore it, Kurt noticed all the stares and whispering. However, there weren't much signs of judgement this time. There were some stares of fascination and he was glad that McKinley's at least changed a bit since he's graduated. When Tina called Kurt and his girls to come to McKinley, he was skeptical since this was so out of the blue. She then informed them that it was a Gaga situation and Kurt, along with Rachel and Santana, flew back to Lima immediately. For Kurt, Gaga always came first. Tina didn't tell them why but she told Kurt and the girls to wear their _Bad Romance_ outfits.

Kurt met up with his girls in the choir room, which was surprisingly empty, and they all greeted each other. Kurt looked at their Gaga outfits and smiled as he remembered how much fun it was to make them. Kurt wasn't surprised that everyone kept their outfits, they did all work really hard on them. He kept his outfit in a special place in his closet at the Hummel-Hudson house.

"I wonder why Tina called us all back here, this was so sudden." Rachel said.

"Who knows, but it's great to see all my girls all together again! And we all look fabulous!" Kurt exclaimed. Kurt was excited to see everyone in their Gaga inspired outfits and he was surprised that he could still move graciously in his ten-inch heels.

"Kurt's right, we all look amazing and this is making me remember Gaga week." Quinn said with a smile. Everyone smiled remembering their favourite Glee assignment week.

"Well I for one am happy to wear this outfit again, and I guess seeing you guys too." Santana smiled, at everyone but mostly Brittany. Kurt knew they still had their feelings for each other. Santana had a girlfriend back in New York though, Kurt doesn't know what will happen between the two.

"Tina just texted me that they're in the auditorium, let's go." Mercedes exclaimed as she lead them out the choir room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Blaine was excited about this performance. He's never done a Gaga number before and he knew it'd be fun. They've rehearsed this number many times and he's glad to say that this was probably one of the best renditions of any Lady Gaga song. Lady Gaga is an icon and her songs were a big hit. Plus her outfits were always amazing. Blaine was in position for the number, he was in a cauldron with smoke coming from it and he was waiting for his cue to appear out of it. While he waited for the music to start playing and Sam to start singing, he looked at what he wore. Blaine went full Gaga and he looked awesome. He looked freaky and wild, which was what Gaga was all about and he loved it. The music to _Applause_ started playing and the number began.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As Kurt and the girls walked closer to the auditorium, they started to hear the sound of Lady Gaga's Applause playing. Kurt arrived at the entrance as the curtain dropped. He saw Sam, completely shirtless and in a Gaga outfit, start singing.

_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong  
__To crash the critics saying, "is it right or is it wrong?"  
__If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear?  
__Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here_

Kurt was impressed with the sets and effects, and Sam's singing, then Blaine popped out of the cauldron. Blaine looked amazing and freaky in his outfit. It was sorta hot, Kurt thought.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_

Artie started singing as well.

_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_

The new kids, Ryder and Marley, joined in.

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
__The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me the thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
__Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
__Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
__Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E Make it real loud  
__Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
__(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E)  
__A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E Make it real loud  
__Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
__(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E)_

Blaine jumped out of the cauldron and Ryder got out of his cage and they all started dancing freakily. Artie then sang a bit of a solo.

_Now Ooh_  
_(Touch, touch)_  
_Ooh_  
_(Touch, touch)_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_  
_(Now, now, now, now)_

They all started clapping and dancing together in-sync while making freaky faces.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_  
_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_  
_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_  
_The applause, applause, applause_  
_(The applause, yeah!)_

_Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)_  
_Put your hands up (Oh!) make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)_  
_Give me that thing (Give me, give me!) that I love (Turn the lights on)_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch (Put 'er up Yeah!), touch (Make it real loud)_

_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E (Oh!)_  
_Make it real loud_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch_  
_(Make it real loud)_  
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_  
_Make it real loud (Oh, oh!)_  
_A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E_

_A-R-T-P-O-P_

The song ended and Kurt and the girls were impressed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Blaine felt amazing after doing the number, they nailed it! "Best Gaga number in glee club ever!" He exclaimed.

Sam, Ryder and Marley agreed. Artie seemed hesitant about that statement though.

"Now see Blaine, that was good but that wasn't the best." Tina stepped out from the wings, in a Gaga inspired bubble dress, and kept talking. "You see newbies, and I think Artie would agree with me here, OUR Gaga number was the best."

"You and Artie did a Gaga number before? And why are you in a Gaga dress?" Blaine asked confused.

"No, not with Artie. This was way before you or Sam joined Glee, our number was nothing but _BAD_, right Artie?" Artie nodded at what Tina said. "Look Blaine, I overheard you guys talking about this amazing Gaga number you were doing and, well, we just had to show you guys up." Tina playfully smirked.

"We?" Blaine asked.

"I think she means us, sweetie." A voice from the entrance of the auditorium said. He knew that voice, he loved that voice. Blaine turned and saw his fiancé Kurt, with Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes, all walking down the walkway in Gaga outfits.

"Kurt what're you guys doing here?" Blaine asked as he went towards Kurt.

"Tina called us here for a "Gaga situation" and now I think I understand what she meant. Now that number was great but you didn't capture Gaga perfectly, you all tried too hard at being freaky, instead of being yourselves. Gaga is about embracing and expressing your freaky self, not just being freaky. So everyone sit down and let me and my girls show you some _Bad Romance_." Kurt exclaimed after kissing Blaine on the cheek and making him sit down. Blaine looked around and saw everyone confused, except for Mr. Schue and Artie who looked excited.

The music played and Kurt started singing. Blaine loved when Kurt sang.

_Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah_  
_Ro-ma, ro-ma-ma_  
_Gaga, oh-la-la_  
_Want your bad romance_

Tina sang the next verse.

_I want your ugly, I want your disease_  
_I want your everything as long as it's free_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love, love, love)_  
_I want your love_

They all went into a line, with Mercedes in the front, and brought their hands out to make it seem like Mercedes had many hands coming from her. Mercedes and Santana sang the next lines.

_I want your psycho, your vertigo stick (Hey!)_  
_Want you in my rear window, baby you're sick_  
_I want your love_  
_(Love, love, love)_  
_I want your love  
(Love, love, love, I want your love)  
_

Kurt cutely stuck his head out of the line to say his part. Blaine was still so happy that he'd be marrying this man. Blaine was impressed, this number was so different than their approach towards Gaga. Quinn and Kurt sang the next verse of the song.

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you ('Cause I'm a freak, baby!)_  
_I want it bad, bad romance_

_I want your love and I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_I want your love and all your lover's revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

Kurt and the girls walked the catwalk and showed off their outfits, wish were amazing and represented them a lot. Blaine was so surprised that Kurt was able to walk in those ten-inch heels, but that's just another thing he would add to his list of _'__His Hot and Amazing Boyfriend's Many Talents'_.

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
_Work it move that thing crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
_Work it move that thing crazy_

_Walk, walk fashion baby_  
_Work it move that thing crazy_

_Walk, walk passion baby_  
_Work it, I'm a freak baby_

Santana then did a solo. Blaine was surprised that Rachel didn't have any solos in this but this part of the song worked perfectly with Santana's voice. Kurt and the girls all sank to the floor and did poses but all Blaine could look at was Kurt because Kurt was showing off his flexibility and rose his leg up above his head while circling his feet. It was so hot and-

_Shit_, Blaine was getting turned on.

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
__I want your love, I don't wanna be friends (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh)  
__Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance)  
__Want your bad romance_

_I want your love and I want your revenge (You and me could write a bad romance)  
__(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
__I want your love and all your lover's revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

Kurt and the girls then walked towards the front and circled around Kurt as he posed in the middle.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Want your bad romance)_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Caught in a bad romance (Want your bad romance)_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Want your bad romance)_  
_Oh-oh-oh_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

They all stood in a line for everyone to see them and finished off their choreography before doing their final poses.

_Rah-rah, ah-ah-ah_  
_Ro-ma, ro-ma-ma_  
_Gaga, oh-la-la_  
_Want your bad romance_

Blaine was way wrong, their number was nothing compared to Kurt's and, looking at everyone's faces, he knew he wasn't the only one who thought so. Kurt and Santana owned that song and they even managed to put choreography from the actual music video and put it in the number while also expressing their individual selves. It was amazing and...

Blaine really needed to get him and Kurt out of here so he could bring Kurt home and strip him out of Gaga.

"So, which was better?" Santana asked everyone as she smirked.

"Clearly us! Kurtie and his girls!" Brittany exclaimed. Everyone laughed and Blaine thought about how much he missed Brittany's child-like behaviour ever since she left mid-semester, after everyone found out that she was a genius.

"I think I can speak for us "newbies" that your performance was amazing!" Sam praised them. Everyone agreed.

"Well what can we say, we put on a flawless performance, the first time we did it and this time as well." Rachel said happily.

"Actually Rachel there was one flaw in the first performance." Mercedes laughed as she said this.

"What?" Rachel looked confused and so was Blaine considering he wasn't here to see the first performance.

"Your old Gaga outfit." Blaine saw Kurt and his girls laughed really hard. Mr. Schue and Artie were also laughing.

"Let's not talk about that anymore." Rachel huffed.

Blaine was still sporting a hard-on, which his outfit did nothing to hide, and he needed to get Kurt and him some privacy. Blaine went up the stage and grabbed Kurt's hand then got off. Blaine lead him up the walkway towards the exit of the auditorium. "Uh, Kurt and I have to go..." Blaine quickly threw back to everyone. Blaine saw Kurt smirk and Blaine rushed towards to the exit faster.

"Wanky." Blaine heard Santana say with a smirk as he and Kurt left the auditorium.


End file.
